A Kinglike Hair-do
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | A Kinglike Hair-Do |- | Pages | 6 |} A Kinglike Hair-Do is a Lion King comic. Plot A Kinglike Hair-Do begins by introducing Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his monkey friend, Simon. As Simon swings down on a tree branch, Simba tells him that every time he sees him, he can't help but to laugh. Simon asks if it's his hair-do that makes the young lion laugh. He then tells Simba that he's unique, since he's the only monkey who wears his hair the way he does. Simba proudly announces that he'll one day have a lion's mane, like his father, Mufasa, but Simon just laughs and claims that a mane is more like a "bobble hat." Simba is somewhat offended, and reminds Simon that his father is the Lion King. But Simon isn't bothered by this. He points out that lions are too lame to be king; their hair-dos make them slow, since they aren't "properly streamlined." Instead, Simon thinks he should be king, since his hair-do makes him fast! He then starts to demonstrate his quick speed to Simba, but Simba isn't impressed. He reminds Simon that a king must "act thoughtfully and exude calmness." But Simon is not moved by Simba's speech and merely brushes him aside. Desiring a change of subject, he decides to go to the river. Simba is eager to come with him, and the two head for the river. When they reach the river, Simba hears a panicked cry for help. But Simon is more concerned about the water messing up his hair-do than helping an animal in need. Simba comments that he hoped Simon wouldn't be the only one nearby if he was ever in trouble, but Simon just dismisses it as nonsense, and reminds Simba that everything must be taken into consideration, including hair-dos. At that moment, Simba sees a young lemur trapped in a dam. He asks him what's wrong, and the lemur explains that he had been walking on the dam when a hippo jostled it and he fell in. Now he was trapped! Simba assures the lemur that he and Simon would get him out, but Simon refuses to help, claiming that lemurs were "a dime a dozen." Simba tells him to be quiet, but Simon goes on about how his hair-do must be a perfect fit. Still angry, Simba tells Simon to keep his hair straight while he helped the lemur. The cub finally frees the lemur from the dam and the lemur thanks him profusely, telling him that if he ever got in a scrape, he'd be there for him. Simon is unimpressed with the lemur's talk, and points out to Simba that a crocodile could've been faking the cries for help. Simba points out that if Simon was really so worried about danger, then he wouldn't be hopping from tree-to-tree all the time. Simba and Simon walk farther downstream until they come across a flock of flamingos. Simba thinks the birds are beautiful, but Simon disagrees, since they have no hair on their heads. He starts to outright insult them and Simba snaps at him to stop. But then, to Simba's dismay, Simon rushes out into the river and scares away all the flamingos, except for one. Simba realizes that this one is hurt, and the others had just been trying to protect him. The cub calls out to the flamingos to come back and Simon is disgusted. He angers Simba by calling him a pussy, and the cub retaliates by calling him a dandy. He then adds that his father said to never let down an animal in need. The two leave the flamingos in peace and come across a rope bridge. Simon would rather watch than climb across the bridge himself, so Simba begins to cross alone. But the rickety boards are unable to sustain Simba's weight and the bridge breaks, hurling Simba into the raging river below. As Simba fights the current, he sees a horde of poisonous water snakes slithering into the water after him. Simon climbs down the dangling bridge to help Simba, but refuses to get into the water in fear of ruining his hair-do. At the last second, the flamingos Simba had helped earlier come flying down the gorge with the lemur in tow. The animals grab hold of Simba and pull him away from the poisonous water snakes. The animals drop Simba off at the riverbank, and Simba points out to Simon that swiftness wasn't everything. A king needed to be there for his subjects and help them whenever they're in need. The most important qualities of a king were a "good heart" and "quick brains;" that was what made him loved by all. But Simon remains unteachable, still unwilling to admit that a hair-do isn't important. Trivia * Although a lemur appears in the comic, lemurs only live in Madagascar. Pages The following images are six pages of the comic loosely translated into English from their original version. Kinglikehairdo.jpg Kinglikehairdo2.jpg Kinglikehairdo3.jpg Kinglikehairdo4.jpg Kinglikehairdo5.jpg Kinglikehairdo6.jpg Category:Comics Category:Media